Drakengard the 4th-Script
by 9arm
Summary: An idea for a new Drakengard game I thought of. I will be updating this script slowly. In the meantime, feel free to read and please comment on this.
1. Plot

Plot

Long ago, in ancient times, there existed a flower which possessed an evil will. This flower gave birth to six beings called Intoners, beautiful women with the ability to manipulate the magic of song. One of them, Zero, fought the other five, One, Two, Three, Four and Five, as she deemed them to be a threat to the world. In the aftermath of the conflict, the Intoners were sealed in another dimension by Zero's dragon partner, Mikhail. The flower was also destroyed hence protecting the world from the threat of it.

However, the peace only lasted for some time.

In modern day Japan, the seal containing the Intoners was discovered by archeologists. As the archeologists examined it, the seal was accidentally broken causing the six Intoners to be sent to different parts of Japan as well as a seventh Intoner, Six to emerge out of it. Six who represents the flower's evil will began to summon monsters to kill the archeologists. After killing them, Six went into hiding somewhere in Japan to devise a nefarious plan.

Meanwhile, six ordinary individuals, Arisu Kujou, Shirou Ichigami, Nichijou Yamato, Sano Eijima, Kyouji Kusakabe and Gorou Tatsumi, found each of the Intoners and became acquainted with them. Through a series of circumstances, the Intoners discover that they are able to share part of their powers with their new companions enabling the latter to wield mystical weapons called Dragon Hearts. Also, the Intoners realize that their song magic have been stolen by Six and fear that she could be using them for something evil. Soon, the Intoners and their companions embark on a journey around Japan to find and unite with each other to fight Six.

In their journey, they have to constantly fight monsters sent out by Six to attack innocent people. In addition, they have to fight Six's accomplices, who are tasked to impede the heroes' journey. Furthermore, the heroes will meet two old allies of the Intoners as well as learn about Six's plans and the reason for Arisu, Shirou, Nichijou, Sano, Kyouji and Gorou being able to wield the Dragon Hearts…


	2. Characters Part 1

Characters

Playable Characters

Dragon Heart Wielders

Six ordinary individuals who meet the six Intoners and end up sharing part of the latter's powers causing them to wield the Dragon Hearts, mystical weapons which are related to dragons. They are the characters whom the player controls in most of the game's story and each of them is accompanied by one of the Intoners who serves as their party member. Apart from fighting with the Dragon Hearts' powers, they can even perform combination attacks with their Intoner companions (in the game, the combination attacks replace the Intoners' Intoner Mode which was featured in Drakengard 3). The following are the details on the Dragon Heart wielders:

Arisu Kujou

Personality and History

A young man who is labeled as a punk for getting into fights. Arisu lives with his mother, Miya Kujou, and has a rude and fierce personality. Despite being so, he does display kindness towards others especially children and his mother. He is also shown to be loyal, just and gentle. One day, as he walked into an alley, he saw Zero who was defending herself from a group of men attempting to rob her. Arisu stepped in to beat up the men and after he was finished, he took Zero to his home. As they walked to his home, Arisu and Zero got to know each other with Arisu telling Zero about Japan and the modern era and Zero telling Arisu about the Intoners.

Along the way to Arisu's house, a group of monsters suddenly appeared and surrounded them. As the two began to fight them, Arisu was told by Zero that the monsters were sent by Six to attack them. In the middle of the fight, Zero who finds that her song magic was stolen by Six inadvertently shared a part of her remaining powers with Arisu. This caused a large sword shaped Dragon Heart called Sorge to appear before Arisu for him to wield. Using Sorge's abilities to manipulate the earth, Arisu easily dispatched the monsters.

After the fight, Arisu and Zero continue on their way to the former's house so that Zero can explain the current situation there. Reaching there, Zero explains to Arisu about the Intoners being released from the seal and the emergence of Six who is planning something nefarious. After listening to Zero, Arisu agrees to help her find the other Dragon Heart wielders and Zero's Intoner sisters. The two then embark on a journey to find them…

Gameplay

Arisu is a character who uses brute force when fighting enemies. His fighting techniques mostly comprise of a mixture of hand-to-hand combat and the use of his Dragon Heart, Sorge. Using Sorge he can manipulate the earth to plow through and decimate groups of enemies with ease.

Shirou Ichigami

Personality and History

The son of a police officer, Shirou is a detective with a kind heart who treats everyone around him fairly. Together with his father, Shirou apprehends criminals and ensures that justice is served fairly. During an ordinary visit to the police station in which his father worked in, the police station was attacked by Six's monsters. While Shirou and the police force defended the police station, One came into the scene to assist them. As One attempted to use her song magic only to find that she couldn't, she was saved by Shirou from a monster's attack. This will then lead to the Dragon Heart, Wolfgang, a pair of sickles joined by a chain, appearing before Shirou. Shirou then proceeds to use Wolfgang to dispatch the monsters with One and the police's help.

After the fight, One begins to explain to Shirou about the current situation and requests for his aid in searching for her sisters and joining them to defeat Six. Shirou agrees to help One but not before asking his father to request that the police force watch out for the presence of Six's monsters. With that, Shirou and One set off on their journey…

Gameplay

Shirou is a close range fighter who can easily attack enemies near and far away from him. This is because his Dragon Heart, Wolfgang, has the ability to extend infinitely using it's chain hence enabling him to extend his range. With this, Shirou can not only attack enemies in front of him but can even grapple onto them for a variety of moves.

Nichijou Yamato

Personality and History

Cheerful and friendly, Nichijou is an ordinary high school student whose father and mother runs a restaurant selling a variety of Japanese food. While studying, he works part time at the restaurant to help his parents. Despite having a cheerful nature, Nichijou can get serious and angry when evil harms his friends and family. One day after returning home from school, Nichijou finds an unconscious Two in front of his house. Taking her into the house, he takes care of her until she wakes up. Once Two woke up, he and Two begin to get acquainted with each other. Nichijou then offers Two to show her what the modern world is like to which Two accepts excitedly.

As Nichijou and Two go on a tour in the city, the two suddenly saw a group of Six's monsters attacking innocent people. Two goes to fight them and attempts to use her song magic only to find that it was taken away. Just as Two appeared to be at a disadvantage, Nichijou quickly steps in to protect her from an attack by one of the monsters. This protective instinct of his led to him summoning the sword like Dragon Heart, Ludwig, using a portion of Two's remaining powers. Although a little surprised at the current turn of events, Nichijou and Two quickly defeat the monsters.

After the fight, the two run to an alley to avoid attracting attention. There, Two explained to Nichijou about her being an Intoner and that she must find her sisters to join them in finding and defeating Six. Nichijou agrees to help Two and the two then begin to look for the other Intoners and Dragon Heart wielders…

Gameplay

Nichijou is a swift fighter who uses his Dragon Heart, Ludwig, to slash enemies with great speed and strength. His Dragon Heart enables him to manipulate water which he incorporates into his move set. He even has a few long range techniques making him able to attack enemies from far away.

Sano Eijima

Personality and History

A university student, Sano is a person with a great intellect. He is also very knowledgeable as he spends a lot of his free time reading in his home town's local library. On one of his visits to the library, he saw Three who was reading a book and had a large stack of others near her. Sano then approached her and commented that she must be an avid reader. Three then replied that she is learning about the modern era which led to Sano asking her what she meant by that. Soon, Sano and Three started a conversation with Sano telling her about the modern world and Three telling Sano about the Intoners. The two became fast friends as they talked with each other.

In the midst of their conversation, they are alerted by a person's cry for help as monsters are attacking people outside the library. Sano and Three rushed outside of the library and were greeted with the sight of people being slain by the monsters. Three attempts to use her magic to fight the monsters but finds that it was gone. She then attempts to engage the monsters in close combat only to be slowly overwhelmed by their numbers. Not wanting to see Three getting killed, Sano rushed to help her. At that moment, the Dragon Heart, Wilhelm, a large scythe, appeared in front if Sano for him to use. With his new power, Sano quickly defeated the monsters with Three's help.

After the battle, Sano and Three head to a restaurant which is the one run by Nichijou's parents. There, Three explains about the current situation to Sano. After Sano listened to Three's explanation, he agrees to help her find her sisters. As they were about to leave the restaurant, the two were called by Nichijou's father who overheard their conversation. He mentions that his son told him about helping a woman named Two to find her sisters. Hearing this, Three asks about Two's current location. After Nichijou's father tells her where his son and Two went to, Sano and Three thank him and leave…

Gameplay

With the scythe like Dragon Heart Wilhelm, Sano has the ability to teleport short distances and conjure dark energies. This makes him an elusive character who makes short work of enemies by either ambushing them or delivering a barrage of attacks. To facilitate his elusive play style, his move set consists of a mixture of close and long range attacks.

Kyouji Kusakabe

Personality and History

A high school student who is the top player of his school's basketball club, Kyouji is an exuberant person who likes anything that he finds thrilling. When he comes across anything that is thrilling, he can get easily fired up. He is hotheaded at times and his hotheadedness combined with his exuberance leads to comedic situations throughout the game's story. During a practice game of basketball with his friends one day on a court in a park, one of his friends accidentally threw the ball out of the court. Kyouji then saw a passing by Four grab the ball and throw it towards the hoop with great skill. Amazed by Four's skill, he ran to her and asked whether she was a basketball player. Four then asked what basketball was much to Kyouji's surprise.

Kyouji then listens to Four's story about her being an Intoner and wanting to look for her sisters and join them in fighting Six who had stolen the Intoners' powers. Kyouji then offers to assist Four in finding the other Intoners as he finds the prospect of having an adventure with an Intoner to be thrilling. Four happily accepts Kyouji's offer and at that moment, a Dragon Heart in the form of a large gun called Beethoven appeared before Kyouji for him to use. Further amazed by the current turn of events, Kyouji becomes fired up and tells Four excitedly that the both of them will have a great adventure much to Four's amusement. The two then set off with Kyouji being eager to show Four the modern world and to meet the other Intoners and Dragon Heart wielders…

Gameplay

Kyouji is an agile long range character who uses his gun like Dragon Heart, Beethoven, to fire bullets made of wind at his enemies. His move list mainly consists of long range attacks which damage his opponents as well as keep them at bay.

Gorou Tatsumi

Personality and History

A charming man with a passionate heart, Gorou is the son of a rich business tycoon. He is also a womanizer who loves to hit on every beautiful woman he sees including the Intoners. In the game's story, the results of him hitting on the Intoners are at times comical (in one instance, when he was hitting on Zero who became irritated by his constant advances, he was punched by her so hard he flew into a wall). However, beneath his exterior as a womanizer is a man who knows what is right and wrong and will help those in need.

One afternoon when he went to a ramen restaurant for lunch, he saw a woman happily eating multiple bowls of it as if she had an almost insatiable appetite. That woman was none other than one of the Intoners, Five. Amazed at Five's appetite and enamored by her beauty, Gorou began to hit on her much to Five's pleasure. The two soon became acquainted and smitten with each other and Gorou then takes Five out on a date.

During their date, Gorou learns from Five about her being an Intoner and about the threat of the seventh Intoner, Six. He then offers to be her "knight in shining armor" who will help find her Intoner sisters and teach her about the modern world. Five accepts Gorou's offer with delight and at that moment, the Dragon Heart, Mozart, a large spear like weapon, appeared in front of Gorou. Taking the weapon, Gorou along with Five embark on their journey…

Gameplay

A close range fighter who fights with style, Gorou possesses the power to manipulate electricity thanks to his Dragon Heart, Mozart. With his stylish moves combined with Mozart's electricity manipulation powers, Gorou can not only dispatch but trick his opponents as well.

The Intoners (excluding Six)

The beings born from the flower, the Intoners were sealed for a long time until the modern era. During the time in which they were sealed, Zero explained to her sisters that the reason she fought and killed them in the past was so as to free them from the evil influence of the flower which created them. Realizing that Zero was never a traitor to them but someone who saved them, One and the other Intoners made peace with her and thus the Intoners became friends.

When the seal began to break, Zero and her sisters met the seventh Intoner, Six, who appeared in front of them to their surprise. As Zero and her sisters were transported to different parts of Japan due to the breaking of the seal, Six casted a spell on them before she emerged out of it. It is only later when they met the would-be Dragon Heart wielders that the Intoners realized that the spell was something which took away their song magic.

However, even though their magic was stolen by Six, a portion of them remained in their bodies. Through a series of events, they were able to share a part of this residual magic with their companions hence summoning the Dragon Hearts for the latter to wield. With the Dragon Heart wielders by their side, the Intoners journey with them to reunite with each other and join forces to uncover Six's scheme and defeat her…

Gameplay wise, the Intoners act as party members for the Dragon Heart wielders and are not controlled by the player. Because their song magic was stolen by Six as shown in the story, they are unable to access Intoner Mode. However, in place of that, they are able to perform combination attacks with their respective partners. When performed, the player will be required to press buttons that appear on the screen. The more buttons they press successfully, the higher the damage dealt by the attacks.

Details of the Intoners are listed below:

Zero

The first Intoner who has a rude personality, she has a violent disposition and is apathetic and bitter. Despite having these negative traits, Zero has recently developed a kinder side of herself which she occasionally displays towards others around her especially her comrades and children. An example of this is when she was seen comforting a child who was terrified after seeing a group of people getting killed by monsters. Additionally, as the story progresses, her interactions with the game's protagonists cause her to be less apathetic and bitter.

One

The intelligent member of the Intoners, One has a strong sense of justice. She originally believed that justice is to be served regardless of the methods used to do so. However, with the flower's influence no longer on her, she has long abandoned that thought and only seeks to uphold justice in a fair manner. One is also shown to be an excellent leader as she can easily rally and inspire her comrades with encouraging words.

Two

Cheerful and energetic, Two is the Intoners' skilled cook. She has a great liking towards children and is willing to protect them from harm with her life. She vowed to fight for the innocent as her way of making amends for allowing herself to be a pawn of the flower's in the past.

Three

The silent member of the Intoners, Three was originally a person who was obsessed with killing humans in order to make them into "dolls". Now, she wants to amend for the wrongs she did in the past by helping those in need. Three has also developed a hobby of making dolls using cotton and fabric in her spare time. She is shown to be very skilled in her hobby as she was seen repairing a child's doll with ease. Aside from this, Three can be loquacious when she talks about her hobby and anything else that interests her such as the modern world. This was shown when she conversed with Sano during their first meeting.

Four

A well-mannered person, Four used to have a twisted inferiority complex towards her sisters and indiscriminately killed non-human beings for the sake of peace in the past. With the flower's influence on her gone, Four began to care for her sisters more and vowed to treat everyone fairly regardless of whether they are human or not. At times, Four ends up in comedic situations either due to her companion, Kyouji's, actions or being the subject of sexual jokes made by Five.

Five

Five is the most seductive among the Intoners who has great confidence, greed and relentless cravings. Despite being greedy, Five has started to keep her greed in check as she realizes that it had the potential to make her "fall into the wrong path". Five often likes to crack up sexual jokes especially on Four much to the latter's chagrin. She even likes to hit on men although she deems Gorou to be her most favorite man. Her jokes and acts of seduction often lead to comedic situations.

Others

Mikhail/Mikie Hanamura

Zero's dragon partner, Mikhail died sometime after he sealed the Intoners. However, for reasons unknown, Mikhail's soul wandered around the world for a long time. Finally, after wandering for a long time, he became reincarnated in modern day Japan as a young man named Mikie Hanamura. Upon his reincarnation, Mikhail finds that he is able to switch between his human and dragon forms. Also, he began to wait for the day he would meet Zero again. While doing so, he learnt about the modern world and trained himself in various forms of martial arts so that he could fight better.

Mikhail first makes his appearance in front of Arisu and Zero who were fighting against one of Six's accomplices named Apocalypse. During the fight, Zero was slowly being overwhelmed by her opponent's strength and was about to be hit by an attack from Apocalypse. At that moment, Mikhail who assumed the form of Mikie quickly stepped in to block it. Mikhail then transforms into his dragon form to drive Apocalypse away and together with Arisu and Zero escapes from him. After the fight, Mikhail was briefed about the seventh Intoner, Six, and how she stole Zero and her sisters' song magic. Mikhail then joins Arisu and Zero in their quest to unite the Intoners…

In regards to Mikhail's personality, he is benign, unassuming and kind hearted just like how he had been in the past. Mikhail has even matured as he now has a less childish mentality although he does jokingly show his childish side at times. However, he is still emotional just like in the past as he is shown to cry when he was happy to reunite with Zero and when innocent people get killed by Six's monsters. Surprisingly, Mikhail can become angry when he sees atrocities being committed. A funny thing about Mikhail is that he easily suffers a nose bleed every time he listens to Five's sexual comments. Gameplay wise, Mikhail is only playable in his dragon form during the game's aerial missions.

Gabriella/Ryoko Himura

The dragon partner of One, she like Mikhail was reincarnated as a human, a woman named Ryoko Himura. She is even able to switch between her two forms and can fight well in both forms. Gabriella makes her first appearance by rushing in to assist Shirou and One in her human form to dispatch a group of monsters. Amazed by her fighting skills, Shirou and One asked who she was. Gabriella then switches into her dragon form and she shares a brief happy moment with One as the two have now reunited after a long time. Gabriella was then told about Six and soon joins Shirou and One to help them gather the Intoners…

Just like in the past, Gabriella maintains her high strung, humorous and extroverted personalities. She is even sassy, sarcastic and chatty. Gabriella used to distrust one of the Intoners, Four, but, she has recently put that behind her and has become more trusting towards not only Four but to her comrades as well. In the game, she is only playable in her dragon form during aerial missions.


	3. Characters Part 2

Non-Playable Characters

Antagonists

Six

The newly born seventh Intoner, Six is the main antagonist of the story. She had stolen the song magic of the original six Intoners for reasons unknown. She is currently hiding in a certain part of Japan and devising a nefarious scheme. Six also knows that the Intoners and the Dragon Heart wielders are on their journey to find and unite each other. As such, she had sent her six accomplices, Apocalypse, White, Cain, Orion, Decimus and Damien, to stop the protagonists by any means. Additionally, Six released monsters which she commanded to attack innocent people. As the story progresses, the true nature of Six's plans will be revealed…

As she represents the will of the flower, Six is considered to be the incarnation of evil itself. Six often appears to have a calm and composed exterior. However, deep down in her heart is a malevolent and twisted self who has a desire to destroy and kill everything around her. Six is also prone to anger when things do not go her way.

Apocalypse

A male cyborg warrior armed with various weapons, Apocalypse is the first of Six's accomplices. He is very murderous as he will kill anything that stands in his way. This is shown when he has no qualms in massacring surrounding innocent people while fighting his opponents.

White

Six's second accomplice, White is a loyal follower of hers. Strangely, despite his loyalty to Six, he sometimes questions her motives and actions. In addition, White is a chivalrous and honorable warrior who prefers to fight his enemies fair and square.

Cain

A young man with a laid back personality, Cain dislikes fighting against women so much to the point where he would make sure he does not injure them. Despite this, he is very serious when it comes to fighting and will protect anyone who dares to harm Six.

Orion

The most arrogant among Six's accomplices, Orion deems everyone else around him including his comrades as inferior. He also has a tendency to hurl insults towards other people be they friend or foe. When fighting, should Orion receive a major injury from his opponent, he will become incredibly furious and claim that his opponent is "trying to make him look inferior". This furiousness then elevates his combat abilities at a drastic level.

Decimus

A masochist who loves to fight more than anything else, Decimus has a belief that a fight is not worth fighting if he is not injured. To stay true to his philosophy, he always allows his opponent to injure him with their strongest attack so as to savor the pain as well as to feel the intensity of the fight. Should he receive a lot of injuries, Decimus can become maniacal causing him to become dangerously strong.

Damien

The last of Six's accomplices, Damien is a sadist who revels in the suffering of others. He has no qualms in brutalizing anyone who dares to pick a fight with him. Additionally, Damien tends to use underhanded tricks to gain an advantage over his opponents. In the story, Damien is disliked by White as the latter is disgusted of Damien's underhanded tactics.

Minor Characters

Miya Kujou

Arisu's mother, Miya is a kind hearted woman with a sweet charm. She is always proud of her son's kindness despite his rude and fierce exterior. In the game's story, Miya's kindness is shown to be one of the things that contribute to Zero gradually becoming less apathetic and bitter.

Shino Ichigami

Shirou's father who works as a police officer, Shino is kind and fair just like his own son. He is even very helpful as he offered to have the police force assist the Intoners (excluding Six) to fight Six in the middle of the story.

Takeshi and Akane Yamato

Nichijou's parents, they own a restaurant selling various Japanese foods. Takeshi is the father while Akane is the mother. Although they were initially worried about Nichijou's safety during his journey with Two, they supported their son's decision to help Two find her sisters.

The Merchant

A mysterious man dressed in a robe, he serves as the means for players to buy items and weapons. He appears in several of the game's areas.


	4. Gameplay

Gameplay

Story

The game's story is divided into chapters just like in previous Drakengard games. The chapters will have ground missions and aerial missions. During ground missions, players will control the Dragon Heart wielders who are accompanied by the Intoners whom serve as their party members. For each of these ground missions, players will be put into the role of one of the Dragon Heart wielders. In aerial missions, players will play as either Mikhail or Gabriella.

The story will even have several side quests which the player can undertake. Although they are optional, completing them will provide players with an additional edge in completing the game's main missions.

Combat

Combat during ground missions involves the Dragon Heart wielders and Intoners hacking and slashing their way through enemies. Aside from just performing basic attacks with their Dragon Hearts, the Dragon Heart wielders are able to perform various techniques which are unlocked throughout the course of the game. The Intoners are only able to perform basic attacks (as their magic has been stolen by Six). However, to compensate for their lack of magic, the Intoners are able to perform various combination attacks with the Dragon Heart wielders which are also unlocked as the game progresses. In aerial missions, players soar through the skies as Mikhail or Gabriella and attack flying enemies with the dragons' ranged attacks. The dragons also have a magic attack which they can use to decimate large groups of enemies.

Killing enemies in the game will grant the players experience points (EXP) and gold. EXP is accumulated to increase the levels of the playable characters. As the characters level up, they gain several bonuses. For the Dragon Heart wielders and Intoners, leveling up will increase their stats as well as unlock new techniques and combination attacks for them respectively. For Mikhail and Gabriella, their normal and magic attacks are enhanced when they level up. Gold is used to purchase items and weapons from The Merchant.

During combat, players will encounter innocent people who need to be rescued. Rescuing these people will give bonus EXP and gold and at times, an item. Rescuing people is optional but if players want an edge in the game, they might want to do so.

Exploration

Outside missions, players are able to explore towns in Japan and interact with people there. In several parts of the towns, The Merchant is present for the player to tend to. Players buy items and weapons from The Merchant using the gold accumulated by them. Items consist of one-shot consumables that are used in the middle of combat. The weapons that are bought are equipped to and used by the Intoners. The Dragon Heart wielders do not require new weapons as they only use the Dragon Hearts as their weapons.


End file.
